


On the Nature of Daylight

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cliffhangers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Mid-Season, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: SPOILERS Season 1, Mid Season Finale.Ok. It was kind of predictable what was going to happen with Harry. Watching him step closer to Hunter as they open a portal.  Leaving the cliffhanger question. Before: Keep Calm and Harry ON.





	On the Nature of Daylight

On the Nature of Daylight  
BY : Wolfa Moon  
SUMMARY: SPOILERS Season 1, Mid Season Finale.  
Ok. It was kind of predictable what was going to happen with Harry. Watching him step closer to Hunter as they open a portal. Leaving the cliffhanger question. Before: Keep Calm and Harry ON.  
Song: On the Nature of Daylight by Max Richter

\- On the Nature of Daylight - 

The elders are doing nothing. Mel needs to do something. Harry is in Tartarus. Where all evil goes. Entering the tattoo parlor Mel enters Screaming into the room.  
“I need your help.”  
“You always need help.” Jada steps from the shadows  
“Not for me. My whitelighter, he got sucked into Tartarus.  
“Why should we care?”  
“Because the elders are doing nothing. Please help me save Harry.  
“Harry,” a whisper speaks from behind her. Jada freezes as the new voice comes from the shadows. Mel squints to see the shadow.  
“He’s in Tartarus?” the voice sounds far off.  
“Yes.” The shadow steps from behind Jada. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Fiona.” Mel eyes widen in shock. She had only heard of one Fiona, and that was Harry’s.   
“Did the council send him there too?” Jada asks the open ended question to the room.  
“Only if he remembers.” Fiona spoke again looking far off.  
“Please.” They both turn to Mel again. “Please, help me.” Fiona steps closer to Mel. Her hands raising up not touching but hover.   
“You care for him.” Fiona smiles. Mel is tearing because she can’t stand how emotional Maggie and how rigid Macy have become. “I will get him.  
“Mom?”  
“He’s your father and I am not leaving him down there. You know what happens to light in the dark. It is sought only to be snuffed out. I was a witch who could mask my light. He’s a whitelighter. Pure light that cannot be masked. I will return.” Fiona lays hands on Jada. Jada crackles a little at this. “How was the gate opened?” Mel produces the only piece of the staff left. Fiona puts her hand out for the piece. Mel hands it over.  
“I should go.” Mel voices with feeling. Fiona smiles at how Mel is determined to be the one to bring back Harry. That is why Harry is perfect. So loyal. And to those whose hearts he snared, eternal. Praying that some of the jailed Arcana are looking after him.  
“I know Tartarus well. Just be prepared.”  
“For what?”   
“For his light to be diminished.” Fiona spoke words and the cavern opened. Jada moves in grabbing a hold of her mom. “Be back soon.” Fiona jumps in.  
\---  
“How long will this take?” Mel asks as she paces.  
“I don’t know.” Jada is remaining still staring at where the hole in the ground was. Mel paces.   
“So Harry’s your father?”  
“They took him away from us. Your mother knew who he was and was trying to bring him back to us. But the elders.”  
The cavern opened than closed. Harry and Fiona popped into existence but Harry collapses to the ground. His once pristine cloths tattered. Mel runs to him. Her hands resting upon to make sure he is breathing. Smiling she looks up at Fiona who is being held by Jada.  
“Thank you,” Mel tells Fiona.  
“He was always strong.” Fiona kneels down laying a hand on both of them. “Jada is going to take you home. Keep him hidden. Don’t tell the elders or anyone?”  
“What about my sisters?” Fiona looks down at Harry. Harry will need them to ground him. To make him feel and know he is safe.  
“Jada will give you a spell to block the elders. Once it is in place tell them.”  
“Will Harry be okay?”  
“He will be confused. Expect some PTSD, believe me it is not easy. But looking at his charges, you will ground him. Jada,” she kneels by them. Resting a hand on them they crackle out of the Arcana head quarters.

\--OTNOD—

They arrive in Mel’s room. Jada had moved them so he is on the bed.  
“I thought I would get to see you bedroom but not like this.” Jada says moving to a window and placing sigils on the glass. Mel looks to Harry than to Jada. “Come learn this so we can split up and protect the whole house. She doesn’t want to leave Harry but she needs to protect him.   
Learning the spell the split up and guard the house. Done they reunite in Mel’s bedroom where Harry lies. Jada moves over to run a hand through his hair.  
“So is Harry really your father?”  
“I don’t know. Fiona says he is but she is mother to all in the Arcana sisterhood. She made it safe for us who did not want to follow the elder path. He was a part of that.”  
“And my mother.”   
“Speaking of,” Jada steps back. “I should get back to Fiona.” Moving to open the window. “Shut this after I’m gone. Later.” Jada crackles out. Mel moves quickly closing the window. The house guarded she looks at Harry who is dirty from head to toe. When Macy gets in she will need her help moving him to get a shower. Grabbing some towels she damped one to begin to get to the face under all that soot and. and blood.   
\---  
Maggie came home first. Going to class and about to go to her room and mope when Mel called her name.  
“What Mel?” Coming to the door than freezing. “Harry, HARRY.” She comes over but Mel quiets her. Maggie rests her hands on him. “How is he here?”  
“I went to the Arcana. Fiona is there.”  
“Fiona.. Harry’s Fiona.” Mel had told her sisters the history that Harry had shared with her. “She’s alive?”  
“Apparently the elders sent her to Tartarus. We should wait till Macy gets home.”  
“I’ll call her.” Maggie pulls up her phone and tries. “That’s weird. I’m getting no service.” Mel looks to the window.  
“I think that was us. Jada and I sigiled the whole house to protect Harry.”  
“You think the elders did this.”  
“I know they didn’t help.”   
“I’m gonna.” She gasps and steps back from Harry.  
“What?”  
“He’s scared. There’s pain.”  
“We’ll help him, Maggie.” Maggie looks to Mel.  
“We don’t abandon family.” Maggie takes a deep breath before sitting down and taking Harry’s hand back in hers. She needs to be there for him. Screwing up big time with Parker she needs to make this right. Brought evil to this house and it had taken Harry away from them.  
They wait.  
\--  
Macy comes in like a robot. Days had blended together. Sure Galvin tried to approach her about what he had seen but a quick call to Charity and she made the memory go away. Too bad she can’t use that on herself. Macy doesn’t want to forget Harry.  
“Macy,” Maggie calls from over the banister.  
“Yeah.”  
“Come upstairs.”  
“Let me get.”  
“Now.” Macy drops her things running up the stairs. What evil of the week is threatening their family? Seeing Maggie go into Mel’s room she follows and paused.   
“Oh my,” she gasps. “Harry.” Running over to kneel by the bed and touch him to make sure he is real, not a dream. “How?”  
“Fiona, Harry’s old charge. She is the leader of the Arcana. That is who Jada brought back with the scythe. The elders changed Harry’s memories to think she died. She’s alive and helped bring Harry back. The house is sigiled so no elder can come in or whitelighter I hope.””  
“It’s also interfering with the cell phones.”  
“Okay,” Macy takes in their words. “This is Harry right.”  
“He hasn’t woken up yet but I doubt Fiona would bring back the wrong one.” Macy reaches out to touch Harry’s cheek. “She says to watch out for PTSD.”  
“With the hell he’s been through.” Macy sits on the bed keeping her hands on him. He begins to stir in the touch. The head moves to be cushioned by her hands. His eyes slit open and look at her.  
“Nice dream.” He blinks at her.  
“It’s no dream.” He laughs and coughs a little before turning back.  
“So what is the torture today than?”  
“Harry you’re home.” Macy tries again. Mel steps behind her.  
“Harry, you’re home.” Maggie reaches out next but his eyes go wide and he starts off the bed to back himself against a wall.   
“This game is old. Think of a better trick.” He slides down till he is on the ground. “Just not this one.”  
“Harry it is us,” Maggie tries to approach but he stands back and stumbles on guard. “How can we convince you?”  
“Nice try.” Harry stays on guard eyeing them all. How can they? Macy steps from the room to come back with a knife. “That’s original.” He huffs.  
“It’s not for you.” Macy rolls up her sleeves and cuts her arm. Moving toward Harry.  
“What?” Are they going to have Macy kill herself in front of him?   
“Heal me.” She gives the knife to Maggie. Holding out her arm to Harry. “If we are in Tartarus you can’t heal me right. So do your duty.” Harry looks at the bleeding wound. The blood dripping to the floor. Cautiously he steps closer. Raising a hand over the wound it glows. Gasping in shock he stays still and heals the wound. Looking to Macy who is smiling at him.  
“I’m home?” Macy nods. Harry crumples to his knees and begins to cry. Macy kneels in front of him pulling her to him. “I’m home.” She hugs him tight. He rests his head on her shoulder. Maggie kneels beside her. Not sure if she is welcome. He just looks at her through the tears. A look that she hopes she would see on her fathers face when and if he ever saw her again. One of pure joy, amazement, love. She moves in though too. He wraps his arm around her.   
Mel looks at her family. This is why she will be a Charmed One for. Not the elders or demons, this. Coming over she kneels so she is in front of Harry’s face. She wipes his bangs out of his face taking some tears. He looks at her. Moving in she kisses him on the forehead.   
“I missed you.” Moving forward so her head rest on top of Harry’s.  
This is her familia. 

\- On The Nature Of Daylight -


End file.
